


'Get me my dad' Protocol

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Holy shittt, a fic in this busy assignment time!And before I forget, big BIG, thank you to Mysteryfan17, for coming up with basically the whole idea! So yeah, cheers friend!And I had no clue how to end it, so I hope it's not a weird ending? I think it's alright.Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!





	'Get me my dad' Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shittt, a fic in this busy assignment time!
> 
> And before I forget, big BIG, thank you to Mysteryfan17, for coming up with basically the whole idea! So yeah, cheers friend!
> 
> And I had no clue how to end it, so I hope it's not a weird ending? I think it's alright.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy!

Peter stretches, reaching over to grab his glass of water. The waves slowly roll over the sand, as he watches Ned, MJ, and all his other Decathlon teammates splash in the water.

“Not joining in with the fun, Peter?” Mr Harrington says, taking off his glasses to clean them.

Peter looks over at his teacher, and looks back at the ocean, briefly thinking about his time with water; plunged into it by the Vulture and being buried with it under the warehouse, quickly come to mind.

“No Sir, I’m good here thanks.” He says, shaking his head. He doesn’t even want to think about the sand. Dusty grains of sand, brushing off his skin. Nope, not dealing with that.

“Well, suit yourself. We’ve earnt this celebration, join us when you’re up for it.” Harrington goes down steps from the pier, onto the beach, to go and watch the students.

“Hey Karen, mind keeping me company?” Peter says, picking up his phone, swinging his legs on the bench.

“Of course, Peter, are you feeling alright?” She replies.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He looks around, seeing Ned waving at him. He waves back. “I just want to chat with someone.”

“Do you want to join your friends, Peter?”

Peter shrugs, “Yeah, that would be cool. But no, don’t want to deal with water, or sand right now.”

“That makes sense, they would be triggers. Would you like me to inform Mr Stark of you missing out because of this?”

He looks out again, noticing a few of them get out the water.

“No, it’s fine.”

He sits in silence for a bit, drinking his water, watching as the group start a sandcastle competition. He slowly gets up and walks down the steps. Sitting on the last step, careful to avoid huge piles of sand, he watches his friends build.

Ned’s castle looks good, must be years of building LEGO sets, Peter laughs to himself. Although, his back wall is a little thin. Peter waves his arms around to get his attention.

Ned luckily looks over before Peter makes a complete fool of himself.

He starts pointing to the back wall, and tries to imitate adding more sand. He doesn’t notice Flash walk over with a bucket of sand. It’s covering him before he can contemplate the situation.

Dust.

Oh god, it’s happening again.

His breath comes out rapid and heavy, and he starts shaking. He stumbles onto his feet, making it two steps before collapsing back onto the ground, more sand touching him.

He can see the blurry face of his friend, and he must warn him about, about the disappearances; it’s happening again!

“I don’t… I don’t.” He stutters out, curling into himself on the sand.

“Karen!?” He hears someone yell, but he tries to ignore them. He has to focus on staying alive; he has to for Aunt May, for Mr Stark, Ned, MJ.

“Ned, it appears Peter is having a panic attack.” Karen replies, as Ned picks up Peter’s phone.

“Tell Mr Stark; it’s a bad one!” He rushes out. “Initiate the ‘Get me my dad’ Protocol!”

Peter starts crying, muttering the same phrase, over and over again.

“I don’t wanna go, please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go.”

 

Tony’s in a meeting, when he gets the alert. A mildly important meeting, with the Rogue Avengers and Ross.

“And we haven’t forgotten about the…” Ross states, and gets interrupted by Karen.

“’Get me my dad’ Protocol has been initiated by Ned Leeds. Sending Peter’s co-ordinates now.”

Tony jumps off his chair, immediately rushing out the room.

“Who’s AI is that? What’s going on?” Steve asks quickly, following Tony down the corridor and outside the compound.

“Peter’s AI. I need to go.” He briefly answers, his Nanotech forming around him instantly. “Tell Ross we’re done for the day.”

2 minutes, it takes for Tony to reach the beach and his kid. 

2 minutes of Peter screaming on the sand.

“I don’t wanna go…” He hears, and Tony’s heart breaks. He takes a breath to calm himself; it isn’t a fun memory for anyone.

“Pete?” He asks, cautiously approaching the kid, suit disappearing.

Peter eyes snap over to Tony, and he immediately scrambles up, towards him.

“Please Mr Stark, I don’t wanna go, I don’t…” He pleads, begging his mentor to save him.

“It’s okay kid, you’re gonna be fine. I promise.” Tony says, keeping his voice steady. The nanotech forms a small fan, and he starts gently blowing away the sand.

Peter bursts into tears, watching as the sand floats away, much like the dust was.

“Shhhh, Peter. It’s okay. You’re not going anywhere.”

He kneels down, and pulls a limp Peter against him, continuing to remove the sand. Peter rests his head by his mentors’ heart, trusting him to make him whole again.

Tony picks up Peter’s hand, and carefully brushes the sand off. Once it’s gone, he firmly holds it.

“Feel my hand kid?”

Peter nods, closing his eyes as he calms down, slowly falling asleep.

Tony works methodically, getting the rest of the sand off, muttering reassurances as he goes. Once finished, he finally looks up at the concerned group, finding Ned in the crowd.

“He’ll be alright,” He tells him, “Good job on using the protocol.” Ned smiles weakly, still concerned for his friend, but is happy at the compliment.

“Don’t mention it Mr Stark.”

Tony nods, and picks Peter up, letting the Nanotech form once again, before flying them back to the compound.


End file.
